Dictionary of BandGuard Slang
by Graelyn Rose
Summary: See the title..... ::rolls eyes::


Dictionary of Guard Slang  
  
(A/N: Do you ever wonder what the hell the color guard is talking about when speaking to each other? Do you notice how they have their own language? Now here's your chance to learn some guard terms. Just read and learn.... that sounded like a crappy info-mercial.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Air Drill- when you do your drill/work with no flags/weapons.  
  
Air-flagging It- when you do your routine minus the flags or other props, just the movement, an imaginary flag/rifle/saber, whatever. Usually done at practices.  
  
Bag- anything that is horrible...scores, performance, etc.  
  
Band Geek- one who lives in the band room, is obsessed with band, and is crazy.  
  
Brain Sucking- when a guard member does not know the work and she watches others do it.  
  
Buzz Kill- when you expect a great guard show, and it turns out they suck  
  
Car Wash- when flag work is totally not together and it looks like you can drive a car through it.  
  
CG- short for color guard  
  
Coming to Jesus- a meeting in which the instructor deals out the tough love and lets a struggling guard know what it is going to take to become a quality guard.  
  
Concussion- the percussion  
  
Crack-head- term used for the instructor making you bend like Gumby.  
  
Delores- Usually the nickname given to anyone who cheats on their boyfriend or goes out with a lot of guys staying in relatively short relationships. In color guard, it is any girl who goes out with all the male guard members or almost all of the male band members.  
  
Diangular- diagonal  
  
Diva- a person who can utilize Any piece of equipment and use their body as well to make it look like an effortless thing.  
  
Do it up- to do well; kick ass  
  
Dough girl- name given to one who is gasping for air after warm ups or stretches  
  
Drill- 1) Usually the routine. 2) Also could be a warm up. 3) a set in a song  
  
Ducks- people who walk funny  
  
Down Syndrome- when you sit down for a long time and you can't get back up.  
  
Fall veterans- people who have done fall guard and know what their doing.  
  
Fake it- to look like you know the work, while trying to remember the drill at the same time.  
  
Fish- when a saber wobbles in the air  
  
Flaglings- new recruits to the color guard (a.k.a. newbies)  
  
Fleaag- makes the word flag sound like a foreign word  
  
Freaky-deeky- when you make a mistake.  
  
Ghetto- everything that goes bad. 1) something wrong happens. 2) something doesn't go your way. 3) a part of your show or some other guard's/band's that looks stupid  
  
Going shopping- when a guard member, while jazz running, swings their arms back and forth as if they were swinging shopping bags.  
  
Guard geek- like band geek but more obsessed with guard  
  
Hand check- term used on band busses to embarrass the couple making out in the seat in front of you  
  
Helicopter- horizontal toss  
  
Holocaust- when the equipment work falls apart to the point that it isn't recognizable  
  
Little bitch- any new guard girl who always complains about the work, sweating, her nails, hair, etc.  
  
Lollygagging- when members aren't giving their full 100% during practice. Talk or don't roll feet.... etc.  
  
Princess- the girl in guard who always gets her way.  
  
Raaaiiiight- yeah, okay, i believe you  
  
Retarded hand- when the hand is inverted  
  
Rip- a stolen guard score  
  
Ripple- when something isn't together but it's meant to be.  
  
Rock the floor- perform  
  
Rookies- people new to the whole guard experience  
  
Stopper- the rubber end of the pole.... holds the bolt in place.  
  
Train wreck- when a guard as a whole screws up, causing the entire visual and GE scores to go down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was fun..... heh. Okay, if you have any guard or band slang of your own send it through a review. You will get credit for what you send. Please send definitions, too. Thank you. Byebye!! Ja ne!! 


End file.
